Torture
by deanielove
Summary: Greedler wants Oncie to betray the lorax, this time Oncie just can't obey Greedler's wishes. Things ensue.


**Okay, so i wrote smut! i'm so sorry, i just fail too much for my own good! It's abused Oncie! so yay!**

* * *

Onceler fell to the floor for the second time, his body beaten and bloody, lacerations in the form of a whip.

"Now are going to listen? Or do I have to make it clear to you AGAIN?" whispered Greedler.

" . . .Fuck . . . You!" yelled Onceler as blood dripped from his mouth. Onceler wasn't always quick to disobey Greedler, but this time he just had to, asking him to betray the lorax. That was just horrible, he would never do that, he gave the lorax his word. And to go against it was crazy! The sound of a whip reverberated throughout the room, along with a pained moan. Now was not the time to give into the Greedler's whishes no matter how hard the punishment was.

"Just do it!" demanded Greedler adding emphasis with another crack of the whip.

"Ahh . . . N . . .N-o . . ." Onceler tried to get up off the now bloodied floor, but Greedler pushed him down again with the handle of the whip.

"STAY DOWN IF YOU LIKE BREATHING!" growled Greedler. There Oncie lay, in a puddle of his own blood trying to breathe as Greedler pushed his face into the blood with his foot. Onceler sputtered, trying to get the old blood out of his mouth.

"Fuck! Why don't you obey?"

" . . .b . . . because . . ."

"Because what!" yelled Greedler as he pushed his face in deeper to the floor.

" . . . because, I don't go against my word . . ."

Haha . . . ha" laughed Greedler, he lurched forward in a hysterical fit.

"You don't go against your word? That's funny, if that's true, then what am I?"

" You're what I could be, if I chose that path . . ."

" Haha, well tough luck. Because soon or later you're going to end up like me!" said Greedler while pulling Onceler up face to face. Onceler tried to look away, but Greedler held his face tighter between his forefinger and thumb.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm the eldest and you will do as you're told!"

"And what if I don't?"

" Then you'll be severely punished." All of a sudden Onceler spat blood-coated saliva onto Greedler's face. Greedler gave a snarl, pushed Onceler to the ground and kicked him in the stomach harshly. Greedler walked away to get some more devices of punishment. He went to a random drawer and pulled it open, inside were miscellaneous object like pliers, rope, different sized vibrators, and various chains. Greedler picked a medium sized vibrator and slammed the drawer shut. He smiled darkly and spun back around to face Onceler.

"Here's you punishment Oncie." Greedler smiled a big grin as he showed Onceler the vibrator and saw the look of horror on his face.

Onceler didn't usually mind vibrators but when Greedler used them as a form of punishment, he knew something was going to happen. This was going to be a long night. Greedler walked right up to him and crouched down to his eye level. Before Onceler could blink an eye, Greedler shucked off his clothes.

"W-wait!" exclaimed Oncie as he started to move backwards, until his back met the hard cold wall.

" I'll do it! I'll betray the lorax! Just please don't!"

"Hehe . . . I think it's a little too late to change your mind" and with that Greedler forcefully shoved the vibrator into Onceler's mouth. Onceler knew he better coat it well unless he wanted it to hurt, but he thought the blood was doing that for him. Greedler pulled out the now red slick object from Oncie's mouth, he then placed his hands roughly onto Oncie's legs and spread them open forcefully. Greedler roughly inserted the vibrator whirred inside his entrance, Onceler gave a pained scream. The vibrator whirred inside his ass and his penis came to life. Onceler's hips started to rock back and forth, until Greedler took out the vibrator and stepped on his erection.

"Ahh . . . Noo!" moaned Onceler when he felt the loss of the vibrator leave. Greedler stepped harder on his erection and Onceler screamed in pain, once again.

"This isn't supposed to bring pleasure to you! This is a punishment you know?" Greedler muttered through gritted teeth, and then inserted the vibrator again. Once again Onceler started to rock back and forth, but he was denied the pleasure when Greedler took it out again. This act continued for an hour or so until Onceler finally couldn't take it anymore.

"FINE!" Yelled Onceler with tears streaming down his face.

"Huh?" questioned Greedler pretending like he didn't hear him.

"I said fine! I'll do it, I'll betray the lorax. Just make it stop please!" Greedler smiled his wide smile and once again shoved the vibrator in and turned it up all the way.

"Ngh . . . Ahh!" Yelled Onceler in ecstasy, he was close and they both knew it. Greedler started to move it in and out fast. Onceler's body started to rock against the vibrator and screamed out as it moved against his prostate. Just a couple more minutes and he'd be done. Onceler came with a scream and a series of powerful shakes racking his body. Greedler crouched down beside him and whispered into his ear, "You better do it, or else . . ." and he walked away leaving Onceler in his mess.

* * *

**The End finally! I was writing this on my moms computer and I felt like she would come in at anytime so i was very nervous and paranoid. Hehe. R&R Por Favor! :D**


End file.
